Claveles blancos
by NirvanaBennet
Summary: Ella sabe que los claveles blancos no pueden faltar en la mesa cada mañana. [Viñeta] Esta historia participa en el reto "Momentos de la infancia" del foro "Las sombras de Pemberley".


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son de Jane Austen._

_Esta historia participa en el reto "__**Momentos de la infancia**__" del foro "__**Las sombras de Pemberley**__"._

* * *

**_Claveles blancos_**

Miró hacia el lado derecho, donde el cuerpo de su padre reposaba cerca del calor de la chimenea; su respiración era tranquila, pero el sentimiento del llanto a veces lo acongojaba de nuevo. Emma suspiró; era la primera vez que veía dormir a su padre en días.

La última semana había sido simplemente devastadora para todos en Hartfield; el rostro de Isabella lo reflejaba con creces. Su hermana, aunque naturalmente bella, parecía demacrada por las ojeras bajo sus ojos azules y apagados, y la palidez que contrastaba con su atuendo negro de luto; su mano se encontraba posada sobre la de su padre, de vez en cuando acariciándola con ternura.

Era tranquilizador para Emma verlo al fin de aquella manera que incluso la hacía creer por unos segundos que nada había pasado, que su madre aún se encontraba tras la pared del salón y vendría a ordenarles ir a dormir en unos segundos. Su hermana, al parecer, pensó por un momento en lo mismo; la pequeña alcanzó a ver cómo su labio comenzó a temblar, indicio del inevitable suceso de después: Isabella rompió a llorar en el pecho de su padre una vez más, con un llanto tan bajito como un murmullo, agudo y lastimero. Uno que no necesitaba ruido para transmitir la tristeza que albergaba a la dueña; tan parecido a un grito de auxilio que asustó a la pequeña niña.

Algo dentro de su pecho se encogió al escuchar a su hermana, al ver a su padre con los ojos cristalizados acariciándole el rubio cabello mientras intentaba no llorar con ella.

Emma hundió su cabeza en sus pequeñas rodillas enfundadas en la tela de su camisón de dormir. Necesitaba que aquello parara. Necesitaba que Hartfield no se desmembrara en pedazos igual que sus miembros. Extrañaba ese hogar lleno de júbilo que su madre parecía haberse llevado junto a su presencia.

Y, por sobre todas las cosas, la necesitaba a ella. Porque a pesar de lo que todos pudieran pensar al verla levantarse cada mañana como si nada, a tratar de ayudar a su familia con una sonrisa; Emma la extrañaba.

Cómo añoraba que le cepillara el cabello por las noches, así como su dulce voz haciendo llevadero el paseo por los jardines de la casa; su mano sobre la suya, acariciándola como sólo ella lo hacía; los desayunos con sus inteligentes comentarios y los arreglos de flores que adornaban la mesa todas las mañanas…

Eran tantas cosas tan bellas que dolía pensarlas.

Emma reflexionó un rato acerca de ello; sentada en aquel rincón secreto donde nadie podía verla, tras el piano y al lado de la mesa de tres patas, junto a la vitrina. Allí era donde la niña se permitía llorar sin que nadie pudiese sentir un atisbo de tristeza o compasión por ella. Donde podía observar la situación y determinar qué era lo que seguía.

El problema era que no sabía lo que seguía. Nunca había sentido tanta impotencia en su corta existencia.

Cuando despertó, sorprendentemente su padre y su hermana seguían como la noche anterior, sólo que esta vez no era la luz de la chimenea la que alumbraba tenuemente sus demacrados rostros, sino que rayos de sol que se filtraban por entre las cortinas.

Emma se talló los ojos y se apartó el cabello de la cara con una delicadeza impropia de una niña de seis años. Se levantó con discreción, mirando el gran e imponente ventanal abierto que se alzaba frente de sí.

La vista hacia el patio, detrás del ventanal, se le antojó preciosa: el pasto, más verde que nunca, se encontraba rociado por pequeñas gotitas de agua; las flores, todavía con los indicios de los cuidados primorosos de su madre, se divisaban sencillamente bellas, con sus colores vivos y blancos pulcros, cubiertas también del rocío de la lluvia que había acontecido la pasada velada.

La pequeña niña rubia no pudo contener el impulso de salir a aspirar el aroma que dejaba la lluvia en los jardines; aquél era uno de sus favoritos. Con una radiante sonrisa abrió el cancel de cristal, inhalando bien fuerte y perdiéndose en el aroma.

Así, cuando abrió los ojos luego de unos minutos, fue cuando miró los claveles blancos que, aunque simples, resultaban ser las flores favoritas de su madre. Era imposible no recordarlo dado que esas mismas flores –siempre acompañadas de otra con un color contrastante- adornaban la mesa del desayuno cada mañana e, inconscientemente, recordaba Emma, la hacían sentirse un poquito más feliz al verlas.

Fue entonces que la niña pudo ver que no todo estaba perdido. Que pese a que su madre ya no estaba con ellos, lo superarían como la unida familia que eran.

Emma arrancó unos cuantos pares de claveles y otros de azucenas; las llevó al florero vacío del centro de la mesa y les proporcionó agua. Lo hizo aquella mañana, y la siguiente, y la que siguió, y así consecutivamente. Se alegró de ver que funcionaba, que al menos Isabella y el Señor Woodhouse habían esbozado una pequeña y nostálgica sonrisa cada mañana antes de sentarse a comer el desayuno.

Porque todos, aunque no se lo dijeran por temor a afligir al otro, recordaban a su madre. Sin afligirse, dándose unos segundos de reconfortante esperanza.

Y esa fue la historia del florero transparente y delicado del centro del comedor. El Señor Woodhouse sonríe cada vez que ve a la pequeña Emma colocando los claveles desde aquella mañana, cuando ella sólo poseía seis años; Isabella hace la cabeza a un lado, sintiendo una lágrima de conmoción escurriendo por su mejilla.

Y Emma, desde esa mañana, se dio cuenta de que, aunque su madre está aún con ellos en un pedestal en sus corazones y en sus mentes, ella se tiene que hacer cargo de su familia, así como de Hartfield. Está consciente de que así lo hubiese querido la señora Woodhouse. Ella sabe que los claveles blancos no pueden faltar en la mesa cada mañana.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**_NA: _**_En un principio pensé en plasmar el momento de la muerte de la madre de Emma y cómo fue que ella se sintió, pero luego me decanté por algo más feliz, que a la vez transmitiera la importancia de la Señora Woodhouse como su madre, y salió esto, que es muy poco tiempo después de su fallecimiento._

_Oh, por cierto, feliz día de las madres a todas las mamás que leyeron esto. (: Al menos en México lo es todavía y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad para felicitarlas._

_Saludos._


End file.
